


[Script Offer][F4M] The Imperial Proposal

by fluff_cunningham



Series: Empress [2]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Matriarchy, Older Woman/Younger Man, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: ["Empress" Series][Matriarchy][Gentle Fdom][Msub][Older Woman][Possessive][Pet Names][Marriage Proposal][Prince(ess) Carry][69][Cowgirl][Creampie][Aftercare]
Series: Empress [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062458
Kudos: 2





	[Script Offer][F4M] The Imperial Proposal

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: The empress of a faraway land found her paramour over a year ago, in the form of a young prince hailing from one of the empire's vassal states. The two have been inseparable ever since they met, much to the disdain of her matriarchal court. But the empress' word (and feelings) is law, regardless of how much it might conflict with tradition...

Speaker Tone/Personality: It's time for a little copy-and-paste...though this is mainly for listeners and performers who might not be familiar with the first script. So without further ado...

The performer is an empress who acts coldly towards everyone except the listener. The shift in how the empress interacts with the prince versus everyone else, is intended to be a night-and-day shift that everybody's simply gotten used to at this point. As far as personality goes...she's an empress! She's classy, confident, and domineering...I dunno!

[setting is the empress' throne room, during the empire's annual banquet. SFX of people talking/laughing/eating/etc. in the background would be a great companion, for now *wink wink*]

[happy sigh] My favorite time of the year, the imperial banquet! No stress, no tedium, and NO POLITICS!

If only my empire could be like this every day...the world would be a much better place [laughs]

Isn't that right, my little prince? [passionate kiss]

It's a shame you first arrived the month AFTER the banquet happened; you would have loved it.

The wild boars of the eastern steppes were not yet endangered, so we had plenty of their meat to offer.

Mmmm, such a delicacy...but now they have to be protected until their population recovers.

Although, you've done a great job of making up for lost time. [giggle] That's right, I saw you stuffing your face and conversing with my subjects.

It pleases me to see you so comfortable here, as if it's truly become your home.

My advisers have started warming up to you as well, though it certainly took them long enough...

I have to wonder: is it because they've realized what a beautiful creature you are, or simply because they fear my wrath?

It matters little, so long as they remain loyal and respectful.

Unfortunately, that loyalty is going to be tested tonight.

[short pause] How? You'll see, my pet, you'll see...

[optional SFX of a glass being lightly tapped]

[calling out] Attention, my loyal subjects! Grant me your attention!

[this is the point where it would be appropriate to stop SFX of people talking/laughing/eating/etc. in the background]

I hope you are all enjoying the banquet, a time-honored tradition of our glorious empire.

I would like to take this opportunity to make an announcement...a very important one.

As you are no doubt aware, this young prince is currently my lover and most trusted confidant.

He is an invaluable asset to me, and to this empire.

[sigh] Bearing that in mind, I have decided to do something. Something that no empress in our centuries-long history has EVER done. Because I believe that he's worth it.

[short pause]

[nervously] Darling, I present this ring to you. I...humbly request your hand in marriage. Do you accept?

[optional SFX of people gasping]

[excitedly] You...you do!? [regaining composure] Ahem...very...very good, my prince. This union will be beneficial to our lands.

[calling out] What a marvelous night this is! The prince and I are to be wed, after which he shall become my husband...and your emperor.

He will speak with MY voice, and carry MY authority in every corner of our territory. You will address him as though as you are addressing ME. Is that understood?

[pause]

General...Spymaster...you two are awfully quiet. And neither of you have bent the knee to your empress. Care to explain why?

[short pause]

[irritated] How DARE you lecture ME on imperial traditions! I am WELL aware that emperors are normally chosen by the empress' advisers, from a handpicked group of suitors.

Well, I say TO HELL with such things! I love this young man, no law or tradition will change that.

If you truly oppose our union, then say so in NO UNCERTAIN TERMS.

I'll have the both of you locked up, and executed on our wedding day. You'll get to keep your pride, in exchange for your heads.

[pause]

[amused] Now you're silent once more [laugh] Shall I consider that silence an endorsement of our union, then?

[short pause] Good....now bend the knee. You are NOT exempt from such displays of fealty.

That's better....remember your place. I won't be merciful a second time.

[calling out] Guards! Escort the General and the Spymaster off the palace grounds; they have...exhausted my goodwill.

The rest of you may stay, and continue enjoying the banquet. My new fiancee and I shall retire to our quarters, for some well-earned rest.

Good evening.

[to prince] Come here, kitten. I'll carry you to the bedchamber.

[happy sigh] You look so precious in this state...

I should cradle you in my arms more often! [giggle]

[brief time-skip, the couple is now in the imperial bedchamber]

Finally, some much-needed privacy...

Thank you for accepting my proposal, sweetheart. [sigh] I'm not used to putting myself in such a vulnerable position...

After all, I am an empress. If I don't have the upper hand in a situation, good people may suffer.

But as I said, I believe that you're worth it. Worth all of the judgement and hardship that is yet to come.

Our union WILL face more challenges. The General and Spymaster are not alone, I fear.

Whatever happens, know that I am blessed to have you by my side.

Now, our wedding has not yet been scheduled...but I think that an early consummation is in order [giggle]

[improv making out]

Did you just nibble my bottom lip? You naughty boy...

[improv making out some more]

I'm feeling a little adventurous tonight. Let's try that...69 position you've been harping on about. Such an odd name...

Strip for me, and lay on the bed.

You're quite hard already! [giggle] Good boy. I'll lower myself onto your face now...

Seeing your cock like this is making my mouth water. I must have it!

[improv 69]

Mmmm...[licking lips] this was a very good idea, pet. We'll have to do it more often.

But for now, stop licking my pussy. I'm going to ride you.

Your chest looks so nice from up here...I love running my fingers up and down its length.

Oooh! You're shivering with anticipation, my love!

[softly] Tell me how badly you want me...

How badly you want your empress to CLAIM you.

[short pause]

Mmhmmm...good boy...

Ask, and you shall receive...[giggle]

[improv cowgirl]

That's right, pet. Moan for me!

I love watching your face contort as I fuck you harder...and harder...and harder...

[improv cowgirl some more]

Sweetie, why are you tapping my thigh? Oh, you're about to cum!

I'm not there yet, so try and hold on. I'll go slower...

[improv cowgirl even further]

Oh god...oh god...I think I'm....[moan]

[getting more and more needy] You can come now, darling! We'll cum together!

Cum DEEP inside of me, my prince! My wonderful, perfect angel of a prince! Please!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting]

[exhausted] Dear...I...I need a moment...

[panting] Okay...I think I'm alright now...

I better go clean myself up; your cum is still oozing out of me [giggle] Be right back.

[short pause]

So, how was it for you? I've never FELT so alive [laugh]

[short pause] Glad to hear it! Now, come nuzzle your head in my chest...

Mmmm, that's it darling...just relax...take slow and deep breaths...

You'll always be safe when you're in my arms.

We must treasure moments like these, for they may not always be around. Do you understand?

Good boy [kiss] Soon you will be emperor, but you will always be MY little prince.

Somehow, I think that suits you just fine [giggle]

Get some sleep, little prince [kiss] Tomorrow, we begin the rest of our lives together...


End file.
